


Songs for the Sick

by RhymeReason



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sick, this is so old im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico falls ill and Will is the best one to help him of course</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs for the Sick

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably so bad but idc its also very old

Nico diAngelo woke up feeling like he had spent all night raising the dead. He was tired and weak, plus he could feel a cough building in the back of his throat and his face seemed to be full of snot.  
He was sick.  
Nico couldnt even remember the last time he was sick. He had always had a weirdly good immune system, especially since he looked so sickly all the time and spent his time traveling through shadows. He just didn't get sick that often.  
He rolled over with a soft groan and regretted it immediately. Snot dripped all onto his nice black bed sheets. He sat up, only to find that the cough had finally built itself up enough and Nico started coughing deep and loud and long.  
He didn't know how long he was coughing but his throat really hurt after and his brain felt fuzzy. He flopped back down and fell back to sleep.  
-  
Nico woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door of the cabin.  
"Nico?" Someone poked their head in, Nico couldn't tell who. "Hey, are you alright?"  
Nico focused his vision. He saw blond hair and height. "Will?" Nico didn't process how strangely hopeful he felt.  
The person moved closer and Nico could just make out the golden wire rim glasses when the figure said "No, it's Jason."  
"Oh." He felt disappointed even though that made no sense.  
"Are you alright? You don't look too good." Jason's eyebrows furrowed in concern.  
Nico shook his head and swallowed to get rid of some of the phlegm in his throat before speaking. "I feel sick"  
"I think if I try and help you I might manage to make it worst, so I'm going to go get Will, alright?" Jason said.  
Nico nodded and closed his eyes.He listened as Jason's footsteps receded and the sound of the door of the cabin opening then closing.  
Nico decided then that he didn't like being sick. His thoughts were muddled and his body felt lethargic. He probably couldn't lift his sword, much lest fight with it if he had to. Hopefully he wouldn't have to.  
The door to the cabin opened again and Nico opened his eyes slowly only to close them again right away.  
Neither of the boys had closed the door to the cabin upon entering and now sunlight was streaming in and glaring off of Jason and Wills bright blond hair.  
"You're both too blond." He muttered.  
Will laughed loudly. "You're really out of it already." He sat down next to the son of Hades and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him into a sitting position. "How did you manage to get this sick anyways? You haven't left camp in a while and no one in camp has had a bad cold for at least a month."  
"I don't know." Nico mumbled.He wanted to lay back down."Camp Jupiter kid maybe or something."  
"Yeah probably." Will said. He glanced back over to Jason. "You should probably get out. We don't need you getting sick either."  
"Yeah okay." Jason said. "Keep me posted. And feel better, Nico." He left, leaving Will and Nico alone.  
"Take a deep breath." Will said, holding a stethoscope against Nicos back. Nico took a deep breath but it launched him into a short coughing fit.  
"Well," Will said. "I don't think you have things in your lungs but you have stuff dripping down the back of your throat making you cough." He shrugged. "I think you just have a cold."  
"Can I lay back down now?"  
"No, I need to give you medicine.So be quiet."  
Nico pouted. He didn't want to be doing this. He was cold even with a blanket over his legs and he was tired. He throat hurt and his nose was completely clogged.  
Will shoved a spoon full of some disgusting cold medicine into his mouth and that made him cough almost as bad as taking a big breath had. He glared at Will.  
"Hey, don't look at me like that, I'm doing this for your own good. If you really don't want me to try and make your cold go away then you can lay here all miserable for the three or four (if not more) days it takes for the cold to go away naturally." The son of Apollo shrugged. "No skin off my bones"  
Nico sighed. "Can I lay down now?" He asked again.  
"Fine fine." Will took his hand off Nicos shoulder and let the boy lay down.  
Nico pulled his blanket up to his chin and closed his eyes, expecting to hear the sounds of Will leaving the cabin, but there was only the sound of their breathing. He opened his eyes. "Are you still here?"  
"Of course." Will looked like that was the most obvious thing ever. "If I leave you here alone, your probably gonna do something stupid and make yourself worse."  
"No I'm not,I'm just gonna sleep."  
"Yeah well, there's also another type of treatment I can try if you'll let me."  
Nico was reluctant. But curious. "What is it?"  
Will just looked uncomfortable. "Singing."  
"Signing?"  
Will took a big breath. "How it works is that I sing you a song infused with healing magic while you fall asleep and it should help you heal while you sleep."  
"I guess you can try it. I don't know many songs though."  
"Don't worry about that. You don't have to know the song for it to work."  
"Yeah alright." Nico pulled a pillow under his head while Will stretched out beside him into a more comfortable position. "Start whenever I guess."  
Will steadied his breathing and began to sing.

"When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night

When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer"

The words washed over Nico, filling him with a sense of warmth and well being that he hadn't felt in a long time. It felt like he was back in Italy with his mother and Bianca, living happily before he he even knew what a demigod was.

"When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer (summer)

In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer)  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night

So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"

Nico smiled softly as he slowly fell asleep, the final verses of Wills songs echoing in his ears and heart.

"So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."

Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love

In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night

Summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of summer,summer,summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of summer....."

-x-

Jason Grace looked over at the Hades cabin from his place on his own cabin steps. He hadn't seen Nico or Will since he had fetched the son of Apollo a few hours earlier in the day. He hoped Nico was doing alright.  
"Hey worry wort." Annabeth said, sitting down beside him. Percy was a few feet behind, talking to Piper about something.  
"Hey." Jason responded, smiling at the blonde.  
Annabeths eyes followed his gaze and she nodded towards the cabin. "Any idea how Nico is doing?"  
Jason shook his head. "I haven't check. Will hasn't left."  
Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Let's go check then."  
"Check on who?" Percy said, butting into the conversation as he has been known to do.  
"Nico"  
"Yeah, let's go check on him!" Piper said. She held out her hand to Jason and pulled him up. Annabeth and Percy did the same.  
The four walked over to the Hades cabin and Piper gently knocked on the door. No response.  
Percy quietly opened the door and peered in only to pull back immediately, snickering.  
"What is it?" Annabeth asked. She looked in quickly before pulling back out with a grin. "That's so cute."  
Jason and Piper opened the door wider and looked in, seeing the reason Annabeth and Percy were laughing right away.  
Nico, a blanket wrapped around him tightly was curled up next to the sleeping body of Will Solace. Will looked incredibly tired, even as he slept, but there was a light smile on his face, as if he were having good dreams.  
Jason closed the door with a smile. She herded the other three away, saying "Let them sleep. Maybe when they wake up they'll finally talk to each other truthfully."


End file.
